everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adara Swan's 'Private' Diary
A New Orientation Small Introduction: Hi, Diary…. And people who are snooping around in my personal things…. This year is Legacy Year, right? And news from my older brothers, there’s a war between Royals and Rebels. One question, do we have to pick a side? I mean, I don’t want to see my brother turn into swans and see them in human form for only 15 minutes each day, but I don’t want to see my mother upset…. Agh! Anyways, I should get on writing about this year of Legacy. But I should tell you about some things first… First off, I hate you for knowing my thoughts and things. Secondly, I am ready to accept my destiny, but I’m not sure if I want it. Third, George is coming with me, not like last year where he ditched me, against my mother’s wishes, and I had to go alone to a place I didn’t know about until I was 14. Lastly, wish me good luck! Chapter One: As I walked on the steps to the glistening building that was Ever After High, I knew that this year of Legacy Day was going to be hard, different, and probably the most awesome year at EAH. Dusting off my white skirt, I looked back and waited for George to carry up my bags and his own. I scanned the steps to find him, just in time to see him crumple to the ground. "Oh Grimm! Sorry..." I said, rushing to help him. He smiled, seeming that nothing happened. I put on my white messenger bag, dragged his grey suitcase, and carried, or should I say balanced, the small stack of tiny boxes that our mother gave us before we left. “Adara, don’t worry about it. This year is the best one.” George said, somehow reading my mind. He’s taller than me by multiple inches, even if we stopped on the top stairs, him being one step lower than me. He ruffled my hair and ran off with the rest of my bags. “I HATE YOU GEORGE F. SWAN!” I yelled after him, running with the boxes almost falling. I ran all the way to the gigantic doors, which were open thankfully, and the suitcase was making fairy large thumping sounds against the tiled floor, which was disturbing some of the students. “No running in the halls!” someone shouted. I slowed down my pace to a fast-walk to go into the Charmatorium. I couldn’t spot George, but I finally found a seat where I could put down the pile of boxes. The Charmatorium was quickly gaining sound and at first I thought I was imaging the aheming. I was playing on my MirrorPad, a hextastic new game about killing dragons and such. The aheming was starting to annoy me after a couple of minutes, so I finally looked up to see a tall woman with pale skin, covered in a white furred dress. Ms. Her Majesty the White Queen. “Hi….I mean, good mid-morning Ms. Her Majesty the White Queen.” I said, quickly putting away my white MirrorPad. “You must be Adara Swan, the daughter of the Princess of the Six Swans. I taught your mother once upon a time and she was a fairy good learner. I do expect you to be one too, since your mother taught you slightly well about greeting a Queen.” The White Queen said, scanning me. She smiled, her teeth perfectly white. I shivered at her perfectness. “Thank you? I’ll be seeing you later during classes, right? My mother said so.” I replied, feeling self-conscious, now standing to woman who was expecting me to be just like her. “Yes, I will see you every weekday. Oh my, you’re sitting in the wrong place. A princess should be sat higher.” She proudly pointed to a balcony where a few girls were hanging out. “Um, yes. A princess should…” I said, getting up and forgetting about my bags. Chapter Two: As I followed Ms. Her Majesty the White Queen, I was dazed, confused, and mostly just straight-up messed up. I had lost track of my brother, forgotten about my two fourteen-year-old brothers back at the carrige, and I had left my bags on a bench where someone could just steal it. Yeah, I was not a perfect princess. By the time I had made it to the group of girls on the balcony, I didn't even notice that Ms. Her Majesty the White Queen took me through a secret door, up about ten flights of stairs, and through a short hall. Ms. HMWQ introduced me as Ms. Swan to the girls and once I saw their faces, I knew them as 'The Girls George has Tried Kissing'; Briar Beauty, Apple White, Blondie Lockes, and the O'Hair twins. "Hi." I said, feeling awkward around them. Ms. HMWQ was about to say somehting, but a loud bell sound rang through the Charmatorium. Everyone gather around The Headmaster who isn't that round He'll tell you all about this school and why if you didn't pick us, '' ''you would be a fool! "Thank you, Mr. Nimble for that quick 'speech/limerick' you would call it." said a main who had slick-back gray hair and was wearing a royal blue suit. "Now, everyone, can you please stand up for a short word about Ever After High from Ms. Faith Heinrich, who is the daughter of Faithful Heinrich." Now, that was weird. Usually, there was no short word. We usually just cut straight to Headmaster Grimm's long lecture about Legacy Day, but Faith's talking? Oh, Faith was from a village that my mother used to rule and I used to go to nursey-rhyme school with her. I frowned and zoned out, somehow slumping into my seat, my eyelids falling. Category:Diaries